The Disaster Morph
by Damned Lolita
Summary: A group of morphs, and the gods that have forgotten them. A girl with her secrets and poisons. And two groups fighting for dominance over the other. When the gods quit, who is left to take their place?
1. For the fallen

(This is short, since it's mainly a prequel. I might not continue if no one likes it. It's all up to my reviewers. I decided to try my hand at a pokemorph story after reading Kra's, Fire Incarnate. Bloody damn good, it is. I don't own.)

This story doesn't begin with a 'poor me' scenario.

It begins as I'm killing my first Rocket.

My name is Armin. I am an Absol morph. An unnatural mix of human and pokemon. I can't help what I am, however. It's all their fault. The Rockets took me from my pack, and made me human.

But they left some parts of me behind.

I sighed in pleasure as the blood seeped past my claws, and spattered on the ground. "Oh, what a beautiful night, huh?" Kuro joked. Her black rings of skin around her eyes wrinkled in laughter. She was a Furret morph; sleek and quiet. She searched around. "Guards coming. Want me to get Bloom to do something?" I nod. She calls for the Shaymin morph.

A child of about thirteen peeks out from behind the door. "Hi guys." He cheeped softly. His pale white skin and fuzzy green hair are covered in softly falling flower petals. "Could you use Aromatherapy, doll? It'd help us escape." Kuro tells the morph softly. He nods.

He folds his hands together, and closes his eyes. A sweet smell wafts out of nowhere, and the fast approaching guards stop to bask in its glory. "Okay, cue running like fuck, LET'S GO!" Kuro roars, and grabs the kid, pounding off. I roll my eyes, but follow her. Thinking ahead, I fire a Dark Pulse their way, before busting out of the beaten into shreds door.

An Empoleon fullmorph named Soren greets me. Except for his speak, and his hand-like wingtips, he is a complete pokemon. What the Rockets would call a failure. "Hello, Armin. We are going?" I nod, and clasp my pawlike hands together. "Yeah, let's go." We set off into the dark, wondering about what we have just done, and what we are going to do.

We are pokemorphs. Rejected by most. However...

We are going to hunt the gods down, and make them see what humanity has done.

See if we can go back to being normal again. And if not, we want a formal apology, goddamnit.

_-Ari's POV-_

Holy fuck, I'm bored.

Mimi, my Skitty, settles in on my shoulder as Boss-Man sends for me. I sigh, and cradle Corbain the Cubone in my hands as I walk down the hallways of the Vengeance Cluster's headquarters. Oh, my kingdom for a cup of strawberrymilk tea.

"Ari, hello." Boss-Man Damien greets me. I sigh. "Hello, Boss Man." He groans. "I wish you wouldn't call me that." I grin, loving to push his buttons.

"Okay, wev. Boss Man. Anyways, what's up?" He points to a map on the desk. "A group of pokemorphs have escaped from a Team Rocket base in Hoenn. One of their unofficial bases, a place to hold morphs. I need you to find them, and bring them back to me." He sweeps his gaze over me.

"You are my top Admin, all at the tender age of fourteen. You hunt, you stalk, and you kill. I know you can do this." I shrug. "Wev. Look, where should I go?" He smiles at my bluntness, and points to Slateport. "Take Shadow, and fly there. They were in a cavern deep in New Mauville. They should go to either Slateport or Mauville first." I nodded.

"Shadow!" I call. A ghostly... being, emerges from a pokeball. Shadow the Missingno. The Vengeance Cluster's most successful accomplishment. He was caught in the Seafoam Islands, and given to me. He's got his flaws, though; he was given to me solely because he has the mind of a five-year-old, and is useless for heavy duty fighting. Just like me.

"Form of a Pidgeot, Shadow. We have to go." He nods happily, and reshifts his form to a black bird that's a dead ringer for a Pidgeot. I nodded to Boss Man, and stroll out, popping a piece of gum. Clapping my hands, I summon my other pokemon. Astrid, my Feebas, chirps at me, floating around my head.

Please don't ask me how. The universe doesn't need to collapse inside itself from lack of logic.

Vita floats over, and grumbles something about a hangover to me, before passing out. I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, I thought you were a Legendary. Doesn't that mean you don't GET hangovers?" She shakes her head.

And why, you ask, would they give a Mew to a teenager?

Because this one is an alcoholic, incapable of fighting for long. Or doing much but drinking. Yeah, 'tis my team. Two pokemon who should be retardedly strong, but no. One's an alcoholic; the other's a stunted glitch thing.

Eswen, my Absol, comes out, and pads to where we all stand. Corbain waves his club hello. Since his mom died, Eswen has kinda taken over. I nod to all of them, and they understand, as I call them into their pokeballs, and climb on Shadow.

Okay, time to find the morphs.

"Let's sing a song!" I offer. Everyone groans. "_Please Latias, no." _Eswen growls, Translator buzzing. I huff. "Fine. Fuck you."

Five minutes pass.

"_Protest songs! In response to military aggression! Protest songs! Try to stop the soldier's guns!" _Mimi folds her ears shut. Astrid bangs her head against Shadow.

_-Armin's POV-_

"Kuro!" I hiss. "We need to get to a town! FAST!" I growl. She shrugs, and whispers, "No sign of anything but a Bike Path. Should we risk it?" She cradles Bloom in her hands. He's a bit stunted, since Shaymin are about, like, a foot high. He's thirteen in human years, but he looks like a nine-year-old.

I nodded. "Yes, let's try. Just stay as hidden as possible." Soren grins at me. "Should we kill?" I shrug. "Eh, if we have to." We keep our ears pricked upward as we advance through the Bike Path, ignoring the shouts of the trainers. I hear Bloom fall, and begin to cry. Kuro shushes him, and we continue on.

It is now that I stop and think about what I've done.

What have I done? Well, let's see. Busted out a ton of pokemorphs, killed a ton of Rockets, and am now leading them out of trouble, into what I hope to the Great Pack is a safe place.

I shake my head, and continue on. Now is not the time to think; now is the time to run away from here, get as far away as possible.

After a few minutes of creeping around that seem to be more like hours, I spot city lights. I decide, however, until we have a plan, we're staying in the woods. Once I relay this message, everyone groans in annoyance, but they listen to me.

When we sit down to sleep, Kuro whispers to me, "So, Boss Man. Ideas?" I wince. "Since when am I the leader?" She shrugs.

"Hell, they listen to you, don't they?" I think about this for a minute. I suppose they do, but... "We'll let the others decide in the morning who's doing what." I tell her. She shrugs. "Wev, Boss Man. G'night." I roll my eyes, as she slumps down and begins to snore.

The next morning, I sweep an eye over the morphs. "Listen to me!" I call, voice rising uncomfortably high. "We are free! But we still need to work together! We must choose a leader now!" There are only so many morphs that did not die in the experiments; I only see about seven or eight that did not die in the night. I bow my head towards the corpses.

Soren is still alive. And it is he who speaks first. "So what do you propose we work together _for?" _I swing my head towards him. "We are going to hunt down the Legendaries." The entirety of living morphs stare at me incredulously. I continue. "I, for one, have lost my faith in them for allowing this to happen to us. Should it not be so that we get an apology?" I address the sky, swinging my arms upward for emphasis.

"They have forgotten us! Well, shall we make them remember!?" I roar. Everyone is silent. Then Bloom begins to cheer, squeaking 'Go Armin!" Happily. I snort with laughter, and turn to the others.

Kuro takes a quick head count of who's still alive. "Okay, me, Armin, Bloom, Soren, Grendel, Rhys, and Kalinka." Grendel, our Ninetales morph, stares up at me. "So what do you propose we do first?" I think for a minute.

"Well, let's go into town. See what happens. We have to kill, we have to kill. But all in all, it shouldn't be too bad if we get some new clothes." Everyone looks at Bloom, the most normal out of all of us.

"Bloom, sweetie?" Kuro asks in a honeyed voice. "Can you please go get us some clothes?" She grins at him. "Get whatever you can." He nods, obviously eager to please Kuro. As he rushes off, Kuro smirks at us. I smile at her, and then turn back to the corpses.

"We need to bury the fallen."

We spend the rest of the day waiting for Bloom, and burying corpses. They stink of rotten roses. As night falls, and Bloom returns, I look up to the sky solemnly. And I roar. My grief shall be known.

All is silent as my voice trails. Then Kuro begins to cry. I place my hand on her shoulder as she cries. "You knew there was nothing that could be done." I reassure her. She nods, still not trusting herself to speak.

Bloom wraps his arms around Kuro, and we all bow our heads. "For the fallen." I whisper. The others nod. "For the fallen."


	2. Ari and her unevolved pokemon

(Yes, these chapters are short. But I wanted to get this out, to clear a few things up. Longer chapter next time, okay? This one's just an introduction of a few characters. When things get more interesting, it will get longer, I promise. Don't own. Oh, and for anyone who read comics... recongnize anything? It's by Garth Ennis, and in my quotes. Don't own that. This plot is a slight crossover with theirs, only a bit less... vampire-y. Damn.)

We pass out from exhaustion by this point. I don't know what to say when we wake up. Thankfully, someone else does the talking. "MIMI! HEY! Stop stealing stuff, and come HERE!" A female voice roars. I look up, eyes hazy from sleep.

What the hell...

It's a girl about Bloom's age, but she actually looks it. She also looks exasperated. She has a black Rattata on her shoulder... he's got blank, hollow eyes... doesn't smell like a Rattata... is she an enemy? "Come on, we have to find the pokemorphs." That got everyone's attention.

Kuro bursts out of the bushes to face the girl. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She snarls. The girl's eyes widen. And then she begins to laugh crazily. She pushes her glasses up her nose, and sniffles heavily for a minute. We just stare at her, waiting to see if she'll make a move.

"Hey. M'name's Ari O'Shay. You wanna drink?" She proffers a bottle filled with clear liquid. I growl at it, which makes her smile. "Don't worry, luv. I put my poisons in the other pocket of my jacket." I take it from her hesitantly, and taste water.

I glug the thing down, having had nothing to drink for the past two days, and Kuro smacks me on the head. "Idiot! I wanted some!" As I hiss angrily, she turns back to the girl. "So, whaddya want with us?"

_

* * *

-Ari's POV-_

Damnit, stupid kleptomaniac Skitty. I detach her from a pair of crystal earrings, and drag her away from the Slateport shops, and stride out to the Bike Path. Let's try Mauville; they don't seem to be in Slateport.

I finger the tube of cyanide in my pocket as some middle aged dude with a WIFE next to him leers at me. "_Let's try not to kill someone yet." _Vita admonishes. I roll my eyes. But she's right, and I might as well not attract TOO much attention.

This, admittedly, is hard to do. I have on this giant pleather trenchcoat with fifteen or so inside pockets, I have on about five piercings NOT in my ears, (that is to say nothing of the fifty-odd bits of metal in my ears), and six pokemon, all out of their pokeballs. And huge boots.

All I'm missing from the Kenpachi Zaraki (1) image is my giant fucking sword. I sigh, and rush quicker out of Slateport. I hear a rustling in the bushes, and like any trained assassin-type Admin, jump five feet in the air. But I land SILENTLY.

Cue furry animalistic girl rushing out of the bushes. Sweet Cresselia. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" She spits at me. I observe her for a second. Her face is vaguely feline and pointed, and a light covering of fur outlines her entire face. Her eyes are ringed with black skin from her cheek bones to her temple. Her hands are stunted, almost like paws.

A tail eagerly frisks it's way from side to side. Her feet, which are bare, look like cat's feet; up on their toes. Or paws. Her ears are up on her head, furry tufts of whatever.

She's a Furret morph, I can tell.

Oh goody, I found them. The sheer joy I feel at this takes me over, and I begin to laugh crazily, snorting and hacking at the same time. They all stare, as I straighten up and sniffle.

"Hey. M'name's Ari. Wanna drink?" One of the others comes forward. He's got white hair, thick, and down to his shoulders. His face is pure white as well, except for the slightly smaller-than-average scythe bending it's way out of his hair, and rising above. His hands are wide, furry paws; just like a regular Absol...

He sniffs the bottle, and hisses at it. I decide to joke around with him. "Don't worry, luv. I put my poisons in the other pocket of my jacket." I smile. He takes it, and glugs the thing down in an instant. I blink in surprise.

The Furret morph growls at him. "Idiot! I wanted some!" She turns back to me. "Whaddya want with us?" I sigh. "Um... my name's Ari O'Shay. I'm an Admin for the Vengeance Cluster... and stuff. But fuck that. You will address me as Kiddo, the Missingno Queen."

I nod to Shadow, who takes his average form of a ghosty thing. "And this is my subject." He waves. I notice their expressions. I roll my eyes. "Yes. Because a top Admin for a secret fucking society would have all unevolved pokemon. I thought they'd supercharge your brains, or something."

_

* * *

-Armin's POV-_

Shocking as he is, what happens next is even more insane.

A Mew passes out on her shoulder.

The trainer sighs, like this happened often. "And this is Vita, the drunken fuck." She says with an air of annoyance.

A Mew.

This girl has a Mew.

She notices our incredulous stares, and asks, "What?" With a completely straight face, like she DOESN'T have a MEW on her shoulder. Bloom speaks first. "Why do you have a Mew?" The girl sighs. She looks at the still passed out pink kitten, and scratches her head.

"Vita's an alcoholic, don't worry about her. She's not much of a fighter." The girl explains slowly. I nod, but I, I, _still_... a Legend. The very people we are trying to—

"We're supposed to be tracking Legends like her down." Kuro hisses. The girl raises an eyebrow. And the Mew stirs. "_Wha? Whuzzat about Legends?" _Then she spies us.

"_Holy crap, pokemorphs." _She groans. Bloom steps first forward. Adorable Legend versus Drunken Adorable Legend. He coughs nervously, sounding scared and apprehensive. She watches him with ice blue eyes. Bloodshot ice blue eyes.

"Um, Ms. Mew...? Do you know where we can find the other Legendaries like you?" I blink. Oh, he's blunt, I'll give him that. Vita straightens up. And she begins to laugh. Hacking and harsh, I wince at Bloom's crestfallen expression.

"_Kid, where have you BEEN the past fifteen years?" _She snorts in laughter. Bloom looks confused. We all are. What do years have to do with any of this? She glances at all of us.

"_The Legends quit." _Soren speaks this time. "How could they QUIT?! It's IMPOSSIBLE!" He roars. The girl looks a bit uneasy; giant Empoleon looking pissed off is not a good enemy. Vita stares at them.

"_But guess what? They did." _She snorts. "_Look, it goes like this. About fifteen years ago, a human and a pokemon mated. And the child was..." _She winces at bit before continuing. "_The child was the world's first pokemorph. A new idea. Something that could possibly be just as powerful as the Legendaries. And they didn't like that one bit. So they quit. No one knows where they are." _

She looks like she wants to say more, but she stops. Bloom tears up. "But Armin said we'd find them... he _said!" _Bloom wails disconsolately. That girl, Ari, hugs him. "Hey kiddo, don't cry. We said they'd quit, not that they were dead." Bloom dries his tears.

"Oh. Does that mean we have to find them?" Ari straightens up. And she smiles wickedly. "What do you think? Look at the world around you. Rockets kidnapping humans, and turning them into morphs—while the world says nothing. Pokemon being abused in fight-to-kill Colosseums, hell, Team Rocket as a whole, and you don't think we need someone like the Legends to stand up for the pokemon?" She seems enraged, and at each word, her pokemon chirp.

I am at a loss for words. She shoves her hands in her pockets, and produces a baggie of white powder. (Not crack, dammit.) "This," She says quietly, "Is arsenic. It can kill. Quickly or slowly, depending on the amount, it settles into the hair, the fingernails, your bloodstream, _your heart." _She hisses.

What does this have to do with anything? She seems to be crazy right now. Bloom hides behind Grendel. The Ninetales sighs irritably. She pushes her glasses back. "I am a first-class master killer. This is my weapon." She glances at us.

"Tell me, do you have any powers to show for your experiments?" She says softly. We all look at each other. I never considered... They shake their heads, as do I. She smirks.

"So, that means you are on the run from the most dangerous criminal organization in the world, and you have no food, shelter, or powers?" I winced. Well, when she put it like that...

She clapped her hands together. "So, I am going to help you. You losers have the power of pokemon at your disposal; it's time you learn to use it to KILL!" She laughs evilly. Kuro, who seems annoyed at being called a loser, points out;

"Says the girl with all unevolved pokemon." Ari straightens up, and huffs. "Fine. I'll show you!" She beckons to the Skitty and the Feebas. "Mimi, Flamethrower! Astrid, Dragonbreath!" Everyone is amazed at the kitten and the fish pokemon unleash obviously powerful attacks.

Skitty don't even learn Flamethrower, how...? She smirks. "It's because of Boss Man Damien." I get confused. "Who?" She blinks.

"Right, you don't know! I told you I work for the Vengeance Cluster? Yeah, he's the one in charge. So, he obviously gives his top Admin... strange, shall we say, pokemon." She shrugs. "Besides, they're just TMs. You act like they've just sprouted wings, or something."

She proffers me a gloved hand. "Right. So, want my help or not?" Before consulting the others, I nod, and shake her hand. "Of course." She grins. "Right then. You'll be coming with me, then. We have to go see Boss Man."

She looks back at Slateport. "After I get a cup of coffee."

(1:Kenpachi Zaraki is a character in Bleach, the homicidal captain. He is SO COOL.)


	3. Giovanni di Immortales

(Quick note; here is where Ari deviates from being me into being another character entirely. Who happens to share my name. So there you go. Finally, action soon! Don't own.)

* * *

I snorted at the human's insistence we buy this toffee-colored drink. It smelled odd. Like a forest. But the girl and her Skitty downed at least ten cups. We all smiled thinly, and took small sips. All except for Rhys. The Typhlosion morph was thrilled beyond belief to drink it, and they departed with a light wallet, a heavy heart, twitching eyes and hands, and a buzzing noise in their ears.

Apparently, caffeine is like alcohol to this kid. She has managed to walk into five trees, two doors, (The Trick Master's house TWICE), and fall into a puddle before making it to a secluded area that wasn't so secluded, as people came to stare at the drunken lunatic.

"Shadow! Form of a bloody Pidge... Pidge... bird-thing... damn, my head..." Shadow rolled his eyes, and shifted. He looked at me. "_Get used to it. She does this alot." _I don't know why I can understand him, but I figure he has to count somewhat as a pokemon.

I sigh, and we all attempt to fit on the creature. Realizing we can't, Shadow waits until everyone has left, and transforms into a Rayquaza. As we sail off to Myuutsu-knows-where. I hear Ari bitch, "Hey! Shadow! I said a bloody fargin' bird-thing! SHADOW!"

Vita sighs. "_She could be so much better except for her... vices." _Ironic, then, that she is swilling down yet another fifth of gin. I rolled my eyes, and said nothing. About an hour later, we arrived at a small, nondescript building. Ari went up to the brick wall surrounding it, and tapped random bricks. "One of these is the secret button. I just don't remember which one." She sighs.

Soren groans, and leans on the wall. In another instant, he is squawking like an idiot, as the stupid beast is thrown down a chute. Ari perks up. "_There_ it is!" The idiot girl crows in triumph. I snicker, but my fears are far from allayed as I stare down the hole.

Dark. Mommy said not to go into the dark, and now look what happened. I have no time to reconsider, as Ari shoves me down into the hole. I scream, but the wind whistling around me disguises it. Kuro flies down with Bloom clasped in her hands.

Kalinka and Rhys follow, although somewhat hesitantly. I scream for what feels like forever, until I land down on a bin of pillows. "HELP!" Ari wails. "My fat ass is stuck!" Rolling her eyes, Kuro gives the girl a hand to get out, which sends them both stumbling down to the floor.

Bloom jumps out, nonchalantly walking over the two befuddled girls. Soren gives Kalinka a hand out, while Rhys fumes. Kuro stands up. "This it?" Ari nods. The place reminds me of a citadel. No windows, and barely any light.

My instincts say run away, but Ari's beckoning to me. "To Boss Man." She says. "Right," I find myself echoing, "to Boss Man." The other people in the hallway seem to recognize Ari, and some whisper about her as soon as she passes. She knows exactly where she's going, I assume, since she just kicked open a door.

She saunters in, and yells, "Boss Man! I brought 'em!" A man of about thirty or so sits behind a beat-up desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper. He looks up, and rolls his eyes. "I gathered, Ari. Sit, sit, all of you." He waves a hand cavalierly at the chairs. Ari sits with her Cubone on her lap, and swings her legs up on his desk.

We're all amazed at such insubordination, but 'Boss Man' just smiles at her. "Ari." He chides gently. She groans, and sits crosslegged on the seat, rearranging herself to fit. 'Boss Man' looks at us with tired eyes.

"My name's Damien. Boss Man is just a title, given by this girl here." He rolls his eyes. "Anyway. You are all genetically engineered morphs, I assume. That much would be obvious. I have a proposition for you, then." He sweeps a critical eye over us.

"This is the Vengeance Cluster. We are a group of people, trainers or otherwise, that work to bring down Team Rocket." Ari rolls her eyes at this, and I can't help but wonder why. She is a part of this group, isn't she?

"I assume you hold a grudge against the Rockets for what they've done. I hope you do. Morphs would be a powerful asset in our fight. So, I ask you to join us. We will train you—

or, rather, Ari will. You could be strong. Be accepted. Do you want to join us? Take down Giovanni—" Ari seems to have had enough.

She stands up, and in a quietly fierce voice, one that is much scarier than if she had screamed, hisses, "You _cannot _take down that man. He is _invincible—and he knows it." _She turns, and without another word, flees the room.

Damien sighs, like he had been expecting this. He turns to us. "Forgive her... She had a, ah, a bad experience last year." Bloom blinks up at the man, turning on the innocent cutey-pie look.

"Why, Mr. Boss Man?" He asks, tilting his head. Damien sighs. "It's a very long story. If you ask, she may tell you." Bloom nods, and as an afterthought, adds, "My name's Bloom. This is Armin, that's Kuro, those two are Soren and Kalinka, the shiny one is Grendel, and that one is Rhys." Damien nods, acknowledging this.

I think for a minute before answering him, but Kuro beats me to it. "We have our own goals. We're hunting down the Legendaries." She says. Damien nods. He stands up, and takes out a file.

"This is all the information we have on the first pokemorph. We believe the Rockets may know the location of the Legends—if you come with us, you may find out more." Kuro grabs the file greedily, and reads out loud to the rest of us.

"_The first pokemorph. Not much is known about him/her/it. All we know is it was made by the Rockets forcing a human to mate with their experiment, Mewtwo." _Kuro raises an eyebrow. "Him. Ah, I remember him. Nice kid, if a bit emo. But I guess he was a teenager, by Legend standards." Damien's head shoots up.

"You MET him!?" He roars. Kuro nods. "Yeah, he was in the adjoining cell-tube-thing to mine. Like I said, nice kid, good conversationalist. The usual." Ignoring the amazed look on Damien's face, she continues reading.

"_This pokemorph had untold power; the body of a human, with the immortality and powers of a pokemon. We called her Exodus. But Exodus escaped, with the intention of finding other Legends like her. Not much is known about what happened afterwards; all we know is according to sources, she is still alive." _Kuro sets the file down.

"So. We find Exodus, we might be able to get her to bring us to the Legends." She looks at the rest of us. "So whaddya say? Stick around, take down some Rockets, and find the Legends. We in?" Bloom nods.

"I'm in!" Soren rolls his eyes at the Shaymin morph's exuberance, but says nothing about it, just, "I'm in." Kalinka nods, and raises a webbed hand in the air. "I'm in too!" Grendel nods. Last, me. I think. Stay here? Unite two common goals... yes, why not? I'm curious about Exodus, after all.

"I'm in." I nod. Damien nods, satisfied. "We'll induct you officially tonight. For now, please go after Ari. Something may be wrong." I sigh. Idiot human. So fragile. And _feeling. _I stand up, and walk out. Kalinka closes her eyes for a second. "I think she went that way." She points down a hallway lined with pictures of leaders past.

Not too many; about five photos line these walls. I stop at the last one. A man with curly black hair, and green eyes. He looks like he's laughing, even while he smiles slightly. I like him; he looks like a fair trainer.

One door on the left is slightly ajar. Kuro pushes it open. Ari is sitting on a plain black bed, in normal clothes now; jeans and a T-shirt. She changes clothes FAST. She's laughing. "Are you kidding me!?" She roars, almost unaware we're there. I think she hasn't even noticed at all. Some assassin.

"He's _invincible! Immortal! _He knows it! And he'll kill us all!" She rants. Mimi and Astrid are hiding in the corner. Shadow has taken the form of the blank-eyed, black Rattata again, and hides his face in his paws. Vita says nothing, as she floats beside her trainer. Corbain is crying into Eswen's chest, skull rattling hoarsely.

She snaps her head towards us. "_You _get it, don't you? You lived under him! He created you!" She spit. "And he could've ended your life! Because he thinks he's god. And for all we know, _he could be." _Bloom shakes his head.

"He's not god! How do you know he's invincible!?" Bloom stands his ground as the girl stares at him.

And then slowly, she begins to laugh again. "How do I know? How do I _know?!" _She shrieked. Her voice dropped an octave. "_Because I tried to kill him." _All is silent at her words. All except for the hollow rattling of Corbain's skull... sounds like a death rattle, now unnerving us all.

Bloom apparently doesn't understand tact. "But I thought you were a killer! You shoulda been able to do it!" Ari sit down. And she takes out that baggie of arsenic, and fingers it in her hand. "I tried. We were..." Kuro interrupts, tail whisking hurriedly.

"Wait, _we?" _She asks the girl. Ari nods. "We. My former partner... Kimmy Long." She sighed. "I take it you wanna hear the story?" Bloom nodded. "I do!" He piped up. Ari smiles endearingly at the kid.

"Alright. I might as well tell someone." She shrugs. "It goes like this; last year, we two were best friends. And a bit more, if you get my, ah, point..." She blushes red, and mutters something under her breath. Bloom, completely oblivious while we snicker, chirps, "Continue!" Ari rolls her eyes.

"Right, so we had been asked to infiltrate a Rocket Base. We all thought it would be simple. Just a quick mission to Blackthorn city, kill some Grunts, and split. But it wasn't. Giovanni..." She shudders. "He had been freed. He was in the mountain base. And word got out that we were there." She shoved her glasses up her nose.

"So anyway, we were caught, humiliating though that may be. Too many Grunts, not enough bullets." She laughed a bit at that. "Anyway, Giovanni had us facing down this psycho Nidoking. Like, eight feet tall, this thing. Genetically modified to be a killer. So, we were given a choice; fight the beast, and die, or..." She bit her lip.

"He handed me a gun. And he said to me that if I killed Kimmy, he'd let me live." We all knew exactly what happened. It was obvious. But she continued. "She wanted me to stay alive. So damn selfless. So... I did what I had to do; I shot her." Bloom burst into tears.

Her eyes hardened. "We deserved what we got. We were stupid enough to be captured."  
She looks at us, and storms out of the room, yelling that training started tomorrow.

We all stand there silently. Shadow looks at us. "_Please don't think badly of her. That's the only way she knows how to cope." _Kuro shakes her head. We all say nothing, but my mind is whirring.

I am an Absol at heart. I don't get why she's so worked up over this. People and pokemon have an afterlife. It's not like she's gone forever...

I decide I do not understand humans, nor do I want to.

That night, she is absent from the dinner quickly planned in our honor. Damien says nothing. He stands up.

"We are gathered here to induct these pokemorphs into the Vengeance Cluster. Do you swear absolute loyalty to the cause of bringing down Team Rocket, even at the cost of your life?" He booms over the members. Bloom squeaks in fear, before nodding his head, and hiding in Kalinka's skirt.

"Aye." Rhys tells him. "Kuro?" The Furret morph nods. "Me too." Kalinka nods. "I swear it." Soren nods, and says, "I swear on my life." Grendel whisks his tails from side to side before nodding. "I lay down my life." And now it's just me.

"I accept." I announce clearly, voice ringing through the hall. Damien nods. "Then I hereby induct you into our group. Welcome, morphs." I bow my head, but before the eating can begin, Ari strolls in with a gun in her hands. She grins, and loads it.

"Just so you know, we're under attack." She notes.


	4. Yippi ki yay, Kiddo

(I KNOW I haven't updated anything. Criminal Minds is the shit. So, been watching the entire first season on DVD. Eyes hurt. So, new chapter. And for all of you who guessed, (_Kra_), yes, Soren's back story is up first. Don't own.)

* * *

She turned on her heel, and stormed out, presumably to start shooting. The hall exploded into people rushing for the doors. I shrugged at Damien. He smiled. "Now would be a great time for your jobs to start." I sighed, and padded out.

"YIPPI-KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKER!!" Ari roared, blasting holes in anyone within her shooting range. Someone muttered about a film called 'Die Hard', but they kept it quiet, since she looked pissed enough to shoot those on her side as well.

I stared at the legions of Rockets. One of them spotted Kuro. "It's the morphs! Get'm!" She growled, and opened her mouth. Her eyes widened as she incinerated the man with a plume of fire. "WHAT THE ARCEUS!?" She roared. Ari grinned.

"Fuckin' Flamethrower! Bloody hell, you're a TM-trained little bitch! GO! Ice Beam!" She sounded annoyed at taking orders, but it worked; icy beams of subzero whatever shot out of her palms, and froze the Rockets where they stood. Grinning, Kuro clapped her hands.

Twin bolts of lightning shot from the heavens, and struck the Rockets dead where they stood. She laughed shortly, and turned to the others. "Come and get it, bitch." She sneered, spitting fire lightly at them. Kuro looked at me.

"Armin! Use Dark Pulse!" She told me. I nodded, and hastily fired off a shock wave of black aura that struck the entire field. "Brilliant! Astrid! Dragonbreath!" The Feebas spat out bluish flames, striking a few Rockets nearby.

"Mimi, Shadow Ball! Vita, just... I don't know; break a beer bottle over their heads or something! Shadow! Form of Moltres, use Fire Blast! Corbain, Eswen, Bone Club and Dark Pulse!" She roars at her pokemon.

A Rocket chooses this time to hold a gun to her head. I gasp, fearing for the human's life. She sneers, and snaps her fingers. Mimi roasts the man with a Flamethrower. She snorts.

"No Rocket will kill me until I have killed _him." _She hisses at the charred corpse. Coughing over the stink of burned flesh and hair, I ask her, "How do you expect to achieve something like _that?" _She turns to me, and grins, a sad, open-wound grin.

"Always remember... it's not death if you refuse it. It is if you accept it." With this bit of knowledge dispensed, she turns back to starting shooting again. I sigh, and decided to just shoot Dark Pulse after Dark Pulse at them until they went away.

Even after the battle was done, they did not go away.

"Damn." Ari remarked, kicking a Rocket out of the way. "Do I_ hate_ cleaning up the bodies." She nods to her Skitty and Shadow, the Missingno still in Moltres form, to incinerate whatever they find.

"Any weapons, bring to me. Not the boss; _me." _She stuck her tongue out at Damien. He sighed. I had a feeling the arsenal of the group was nothing compared to Ari's. "Well done, morphs." He noted, grinning at us. Ari suddenly became businesslike.

"Yes. I saw a lot of potential. However, it's probably best they work in pairs, at least. The attacks seem to be more potent and easily executed if the attack name is issued verbally." I blinked.

"In English?" Mimi snorted. "_Basically, you're like us. You work better with verbal commands." _I am suddenly reminded of an obedient pet. I snarl.

"Don't think you can control me. For I am strong. Stronger than you, human." I snarled at her. In my pack, this was dominance.

She would not treat me as a pup, an obedient pawn. I was Disaster's dog, not theirs. She shrugged. The air around her suddenly got a lot colder and dangerous-feeling.

"Don't you think I know that, idiot?" She snapped. She grabbed a candy cigarette from her pocket, and began to suck on it, bloodstained fingers disgustingly close to her mouth. "I do know that. But we're not trying to control you; we're trying to help her. Exodus." She stomps off, muttering, "Idiot asshole."

We all stared. "Does this mean training or not?" Kuro asked. Damien shrugged. "Yes. Might be fiercer with you than normal, but she keeps her promises above all else." Somehow, that managed to chill me to the bone.

She walked back to her room alone, for we knew better than to approach her. But it didn't stop us tailing her. She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Go away." She finally hissed. Deterred, we set off, groaning, as another agent showed us our rooms.

The girl sat on her bed, and looked out the window. "I'm sorry, Kimmy. For everything." She whispered. She called to her pokemon, who instinctively settled around their trainer. She cuddled Corbain to her chest. He looked up at her, Translator beeping.

"_It's okay to cry. I cried when my momma died, Ari." _She nodded, and held the Cubone to her chest just a bit tighter. "G'night." There was no response; they'd all fallen asleep already. She rolled her eyes.

The next morning, we scarfed down breakfast, fully aware and self-conscious of all the staring. It wasn't about the whole half-pokemon thing. No, it was because Ari was apparently crazy.

One of the younger agents came up. "Are you _really _training with her?" He whispered, eyes wide with fear. Kuro looked up from her cereal. "What are you, twenty-eight? She's a fourteen-year-old KID!" She hissed.

The guy sighed. "She's nuts. She's gotta be a Class _A_ Sociopath. She shoots Rockets full of holes, like pepperoni pizza, only all bloody, and then she _shoves their faces in the bullet holes." _He shuddered. Kuro continued eating cereal, but I noticed Kalinka clinging to a smug Rhys. Soren glowered at him.

I rolled my eyes. Finishing breakfast, I beckoned to the others.

Fifteen minutes later, we were truly and irrevocably lost. "Damnit! Is this another one of her secret fucking doors!?" Soren roared. I shook my head. "No, I think it's just because we don't know our way around the building." He grunted, and his crown wilted somewhat.

I cheered a bit mentally, watching him suffer, but I remembered we had to work together. Bloom's ear twitched. "I hear singing." He whispered in terror. "Really bad singing." We all edged towards the sound.

"I like it." Rhys remarked. We all stared at him. Who, who, I ask, would like this? Screechy, growly, and deathy, all at the same time. Bad hair, bad attitude.

In a flash, I knew exactly who would, and was, loving this.

"_Holy Diver, you've been down to long in the midnight seeeeeaaa... oh what's beeecoming of meeeee?! HOLY DIVER, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" _(1)

Yes. Ari.

Rhys cheered. "Sing it again!" She grinned sheepishly. "I don't know all the words." She snorted, and pushed her glasses up her nose, snorting again. Kalinka's eye twitched. She absolutely hated lack of decorum.

"Besides, I think my ears are bleeding from one time. Maybe later." Kalinka says. Even though she's a Water-type, Ice had to be somewhere in there, considering the air froze when she spoke now. Ari shrugged.

"Anyway. My point is, let's go." She lashed a fist out, and I instantly reacted. Grabbing her fist, I forced it upward. She grinned. "Looks like there's not much I can teach physically to you. Absol are always good in close combat." She alternately tested us all.

Kuro was weaker, showing more skill in long-range than close. Bloom was what Ari called a 'cleric'. With his Aromatherapy talent, he could heal our side; and with Poison and Stun spore, he could cause a lot of trouble for the other side.

Rhys, Kalinka, and Soren were all decent at combat, but excelled in pokemon moves, Special attack ones to be precise. Ari cracked her knuckles.

"Now. What I want to see is how well you can fight against pokemon." She sent out her scarred Mimi psycho cat thing.

"Meems, use Flamethrower!" She ordered. She shot it at Kuro, who ducked, and used Water Pulse. Ari's eyes lit up. "My god, I love you." She raved, clapping her hands. Kuro stuck her tongue out at us.

We were all tested against her pokemon. I was fighting Eswen, who fought just like another male Absol did in my pack. It was easy to dodge his blows, but hard to counter. It was an annoyance, then, when he pinned me, nipping me on the neck like I was a spoiled brat. I growled angrily.

He grinned at me. _"Not bad... for someone not much better than a pup." _I growled again at him, but this merely made him laugh.

"_Why,_ _you sonofa..." _My voice trailed off. Ari raised an eyebrow. "So, you speak Poke. Should come as obvious. Damn. So, can you talk to Mimi for me?" I turned to the Skitty.

"_Hello. How did you come to know Flamethrower?" _The pink koneko shrugged. "_I ate a TM." _I blinked.

"_No fooling?" _I grinned toothily at her. She smirked, and nodded. I was getting to be fond of this little cat.

"_Yup. The powdery stuff in the CD? I bit it, and ate it. So now I can apparently use Dragon Pulse and Flamethrower. Ari got me, 'cause she was still twelve and going through her look-at-the-pretty-kitty stage." _I shuddered.

And you thought she was bad now.

Ari stretched, and yawned. "So, that proves it. Cool. Same time tomorrow. Rhys," She said, addressing the Typhlosion morph, "Come to my room. I have some CDs I want to show you."

"_CDs? Like the kind Mimi ate?" _(2) He asked, quirking his head to one side. She shook her head. "No, not those." She shot an angry look at the Skitty.

"Though she eats enough of my regular ones." She snapped her fingers, evidently dismissing us. We sighed. "Anyways, go train with the other agent's pokemon, maybe? There's a few of your species, only, you know, regular pokemon. You might wanna go see them." We nodded.

I hadn't seen another of my species for so long. But Soren looked edgy at this. I shrugged it off, putting it down to the competitive spirit amongst Empoleons; probably he didn't feel like showing dominance.

But as I would soon learn, it was so much more than that.

* * *

(1: Ronnie freakin' James DIO. Awesomest song—and album, ever. 2: I know everyone describes TMs differently, but they do look like CDs. So there you are.) 


	5. And now, a public service announcement

(I know Soren's flashback is short. But I will be adding more, and more on the others as well. This is just a chapter to fix Ari's sue-ness, okay? Don't own.)

* * *

_I was a fine Trainer, Giovanni. I hope you knew that. I hope you knew what you killed. _

_It was just me and Hikozaru. My starter. We had gone on a journey to find ourselves, just the two of us, to Kanto. I left Brutus, Leviathan, and Umbra home in Sinnoh._

_My Empoleon. They killed you first. I had no time to act. No time..._

_They shot you, buddy. I heard the bullets; sounded like a thunderstorm. Sounded like Hell. They took me away. They hefted your corpse into their van, stuck me with you. We traveled for three days._

_Your corpse was rotting on top of me. It was both horrific, and sacrosanct. It disgusted me, buddy. You had died, and for what?_

_Well, I soon found out, didn't I?_

_They kept me... in a lab. A human for their newest experiment. _

_And they fused me with my best friend's dead body._

_I am Soren, Soren Once-Human. I am trapped in a borrowed body, trapped in a cage without bars—or a key to freedom. _

_It's all his fault. I lost you, didn't I, buddy? Ironic, then, that I got your body in exchange. But you're not there._

_I was a fine trainer. I hope Brutus and the guys are okay. I don't know where they are._

_Do they remember me? _

_And in this body, can I really remember myself?

* * *

_

"Alright. This is our mission. For too long, we have been relegated to the sociopath's underlings. But no more." I said solemnly. "Today, we attack. And by god, I need to kick her ass."

The person in question was Ari. The self-insert with triggerhappy instincts, and baggies of poison. We, the morphs, were dying to kick her ass.

It had been two weeks. She had taught us next to nothing, seemingly enjoying just whupping us day after day after DAY. So, we wanted to fight back. This woman was going down.

Bloom was the only one against it. So he stayed behind, and played with an agent's Oddish, while we snuck to her room. We thought we'd have to be quiet. But no.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" An unearthly wailing came from her room. "ANNNNNGGEEEEELLLL!!!" I winced. Angel? What?

"DAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T COLLINS DIE!?" I decided that now, while her guard was down, we would attack.

"Rawr!" I roared, and jumped on her. She started violently. "Holy fuck!" She turned, and fired a bullet. I gasped, as it caught me in the shoulder.

But the strangest thing happened. The bullet immediately left my body, and the skin shifted, rehealing itself. Ari lowered her gun. "Holy. Fuck." Her voice grated.

I knew this was my chance. I jumped at her, and tackled her to the ground. I snatched her gun, and put my foot down on her chest. Panting heavily, I grinned.

"Well?" I challenged her. She snorted. "Well what?" I sighed. "I won. Accept it." She sighed. I could tell she wanted to kill me. Reveling in glory, I could swear I heard cheerleaders. Go Armin, go!

"Fine. You won, headfuck. Happy? Now get off, you great lump. And stop pointing _MY_ .22 at me." I lowered it, but kept it. I grinned at her, mocking the satisfied smirk she usually had when she won.

"No. First, I want actual training, not you kicking our asses. Teach us how to kick ass." I remembered manners, and her 'shoot you full of holes like a pepperoni pizza' strategy, and rushed, "Please." She stared at me.

And then she laughed. "Please?!" She shot a hand up. I stopped it with ease. She grinned again. But her grin disappeared, as I yanked her forward, knocking her down with ease. She snorted.

"Shit. Fine, fine. Gimme the gun, fucker, before I spike your drinks with arsenic." I tossed the gun at her, and she leveled it at me. "I need to try something." I winced.

"And if it doesn't work?" She shrugged. "You die. Not like I care." She faced me, and fired five bullets, one by one, into my shoulder.

I screamed from pain—but the pain wasn't there. Just like before, the bullets fell out, and clattered to the floor, harmless. She grinned wickedly.

"Boy, I think you're a lot stronger than you let on. Get the others." I knew, in a terrible moment, she was going to shoot us all. I refused. She sighed, and considered something.

She plucked a badge out of her wallet. "This is the Rising Badge. Obey me." She growled. That thing... that piece of metal... it controlled me. I had no choice, but to get the others. I knew of the League, somewhat. Were their rules applying to me? A morph. The pokemon blood was a lot stronger than I thought.

_Shit._

She took us to the training room. "Ari? What's wrong?" Ari sighed at Bloom. "Sorry, kid." She shot him first. Five times, just like before. Kuro roared, and prepared a Flamethrower, but—

The bullets fell out, just like they did before, with me. But they took a bit longer to close up. I figured it was from the bad mix of Legend and human.

Bloom burst into tears. Kuro stared at Ari. Then she slammed a fist into the girl's face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" She roared. Ari, nose bleeding and glasses shattered, muttered, "I'm gonna _enjoy _doing this," and shot Kuro. Ten times.

Wow, she was pissed.

Kuro stared in shock. But just like before, the bullets fell out. Ari shifted, and shot the rest of us. Rhys got two, Kalinka three, and Soren four.

Just like ours, the bullets fell out, again and again.

Soon enough, the room was silent, but for Bloom's wails. Ari turned to him. "Sorry." She muttered. "I had a theory." Kalinka glared at her.

"What if it was wrong?! We could've died!" She screamed. Ari shrugged. "Okay, but you're forgetting one thing—you lived. Now let's go see Boss Man." She kept the Rising Badge away, though, tossing it somewhere.

I had a feeling she didn't like using it. Made her just a bit too powerful.

She shoved us into his office. "They're true morphs, alright." She told him. He raised an eyebrow. She went on. "Look, they just survived bullets at point-blank. They're True Morphs." Rhys interrupted.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?! What the hell are True Morphs!?" He roared. Ari stared at him.

"Right, I forgot. You know nothing of your kind. Well, the thing is, there was a theory in a Rocket file we found that stated that some Morphs would be able to withstand human weapons. Like guns, and knives. Think vampires, only wooden stakes wouldn't work on you either."

I blinked. That was new. "So we're invincible?" Kuro asked. I could see the crazy glint in her eyes already. Ari looked like she hated admitting it, but she nodded. "Technically. The only thing that can harm you, really, is Pokemon attacks." She sighed.

Dismissing herself, she called, "The real training starts tomorrow!" I stared. And then cheered. Damien sighed.

"I take it she was—" I nodded. "Kicking our asses." He laughed. "She does that with everyone. A bit of a megalomaniac, that kid. But you beat her, so she'll train you now." He waved a hand, dismissing us.

I sighed, and started off to bed. I'd just been shot at, cursed at, and threatened. I needed sleep.

Ari, however, had her own problems.

* * *

A beautiful girl, aged seventeen, was sitting in her room. Perfectly prettily. The girl had creamy white skin, ZZ cup boobs, and honey-brown hair. The glasses, body fat, and baggy clothing were gone. 

"Hellloo, Ari." She drawled, standing up. Sexily. "I'm you." Ari glared at the girl. Her Mew was pink and perfect, the Nega-Mimi was chasing its tail cutely, and Astrid was a Milotic. She growled.

"What the hell." She stated plainly. The girl giggled. She raised an eyebrow cutely, and fluted, "Oh, what's this?" She picked up Ari's prized CD collection, and dropped it in the trash.

"Can't have music like that in here. How about Taylor Swift, or Hannah Montana? _Those _are good romance, happy songs."

Ari stared. And then she fired her entire magazine into the girl's body. She spat on the corpse, which twitched. "SHE'S MOVIN'!" Ari roared, and used this as an excuse to fire in about ten more bullets.

With this accomplished, she sat down, and happily finished watching RENT.

The moral of today's chapter, is, kids, don't do self-inserts unless you're prepared to be heartless jerks who shoot innocent Shaymin morphs.

Or something.


End file.
